Disney Pretty Cure
Disney Pretty Cure is another fanseries by StarQueen22. It has a general Disney thematic. Plot TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Rebecca Flagstone/Cure Crophopper Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Britt McKillip (English) She's the first to become a Pretty Cure. She's a hyperactive and outgoing, if a little childish, young farm girl who always wants to help people. She dreams of becoming a pilot when she grows up. She has been homeschooled by her parents since she was young so she could do her chores right after a lesson but her grandmother told her parents it was a better idea to let her go to school that wasn't too far away in town. In civilian form, she has shoulder length reddish-brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Anna from Frozen. As Cure Crophopper, she has waist length orange hair with white streaks and her eyes turn green. Her name represents Dusty Crophopper from Planes. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Disney Play! The plane with a big Dream! Cure Crophopper!" * Attack: "Dusty Hurricane!" Amy Patterson/Cure Pendragon Voiced by: Aya Suzaki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) She's the second to become a Pretty Cure. She's Rebecca's best friend who has a troublemaking younger brother who tends to mug people but his gang is non confrontational and tends to give up, and she tends to wrestle with him when she finds out what he does. She's a strongheaded and stubborn young woman who is a soccer player and wrestler and on both teams. In civilian form, she has honey colored hair in a spiked bob and hazel eyes. As Cure Pendragon, her hair brightens to blonde and her eyes turn honey-brown. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mako from Kill La Kill. Her name represents Arthur/Wart from The Sword in the Stone. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Disney Play! The future king! Cure Pendragon!" * Attack: "Excalibur's Light!" Skylar Jefferson/Cure Renegade Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese), Colleen Clinkbeard (English) She's the third to become a Pretty Cure. A somewhat lone wolf of the school the only person she seems to get along with is Kit. She's calm, cool, collected, and steadfast but don't think she can't get angry you don't want to get her angry. In civillain form, she short black hair with long bangs and grey eyes. As Cure Renegade, her hair grows longer turning blue and turns into cork screw pigtails held by black bows and her eyes turn cyber blue. For Halloween, she dresses as a Edea from Bravely Default. Her name represents Beck from Tron Uprising. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Disney Play! The start of a rebellion! Cure Renegade!" * Attack: "Cyber Slice!" Monique Bridger/Cure Sparrow Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) She's the fourth to become a Pretty Cure. A hyper active girl who is apart of the Happiness Squad while also being a tap and acrobatic dancer. She grew up under her mother's shadow since she was a famous dancer who eventually quit and opened her own dancing school. In civillain form, she has curly light brown hair and grey eyes wearing pink glasses with flower design to the side. As Cure Sparrow, her hair becomes past waist length, turns darker and tied in braid with a red bandana and her eyes turn dark brown eyes.For Halloween, she dresses up like Yuuki Wakasa in her first outfit from Dream Saga. Her name represents Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Disney Play! An Adventure on the High Seas! Cure Sparrow!" * Attack: "High Seas Splash Down!" Kit Jackson/Cure Oswald Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Ashleigh Ball (English) She's the fifth to become a Pretty Cure. She's the daughter of two famous painters who's into graffiti, though hers is an artistic style and is mostly utilized for morals. She's also in the animation club and hopes one day to become an animator. Her older brother is a deputy sheriff of the police force, and she sometimes worries a lot about him. In civilian form, she has black hair in pixie cut and black eyes. As Cure Oswald, her hair becomes waist length and she gains rabbit ears. For Halloween, she dresses up like Delsin Rowe from Infamous Second Son. Her name represents Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Disney Play! A rabbit lost to the cartoon world! Cure Oswald!" * Attack: ??? Francine 'Fran' Jacobs/'''Cure Wreck-It Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Rebecca Shoichet (English) She's the sixth and last to become a Pretty Cure. A tough looking girl but with a heart of gold. She's one of the students of Monique's mother's dancing school being apart of the Hip Hop classes. Since her brush with bullies when she was younger she is shy and kind of has a hard shell around her heart to crack. In civillain form, she has dark skin, dark brown hair in braids and brown eyes. As Cure Wreck It, her hair turns short and goes crazy spiked turning dark brownish red and her eyes staying the same shade. Her name represents Wreck-It Ralph. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: "Brick Storm!" Trini Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) A young fairy in training who has yet to find her talent unlike most of the fairies of Pixie Hollow. When Inkqua attacks the heart of Disney she is accidentally sent to Earth with PreCure DSs that were thrown along with her and landed in a pile of Disney plushies where she was picked up by Rebecca thinking she was a toy and bought it (or, rather, received it since the shopkeeper couldn't find a barcode but gave it to her for free mostly to get her out of the shop so there wouldn't be a ruckus since a bunch of little girls started whining over wanting the pixie doll). She's sweet and friendly but is quite bossy when she wants to get a point across. Villains Inkqua Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Patti LuPone (English) She's the leader of the Blot Brigade who lead the revolution of the world of Disney. She doesn't belong to any movie of Disney and it is still a curiostity on how she was made. She is much like her name she looks like she's made of ink with a purple skin and dark midnight blue hair and purple eyes. Phantom Blot Madame Mim Clu Rinzler King Candy/Turbo Students of Collins Middle School Marty Flyer He is known as the prince of the school that every girl seems to fawn over. He's also the first friend at school (next to Amy) of Rebecca, loving her sense of style, and also her tutor, helping her get up to speed on her studies. Jezebel Beauchene She's one of cheerleaders of the second squad of the school usually for the lower sports who decided that there should be more school pep around campus and joined the Happiness Squad. She has dark brown-red hair and brown eyes. Bethany Squire She's a young film student of the school who hopes to be a great director/scriptwriter. She appears in episode 10, begging for Rebecca and her friends to be the Axis in her stage play for a competition to do a scene from a movie seeing how well they did Romeo and Juliet. She known for being quirky and a bit high strung when in director mode. She has black hair tied back two pigtails tied with pink ribbons and violet eyes. Klaus ''' A young violinist who is seriously shy and tends to shy away from talking to people which is hard when Rebecca tries so hard to keep up conversation with him but he gradually opens up. He becomes that Cures secret keeper. He has messy blonde hair and green eyes. '''Ms. Veronica Jonas She is the bumbling English teacher of the school who tends to spend her time reading or on the computer playing video games. She also has a love of baking, which she gets from her grandmother, who taught her how to cook from scratch. She sometimes says her students' names wrong, which annoys her students to no end. She has shoulder length black hair and big thick rimmed glasses. Mrs. Marionette Burgs She's the art teacher who is pretty impressed with Kit and think's she'll be accepted into the excellerated art program. She loves many different types Locations Illumious City Where the story takes place, a decently sized city with Farm lands to the north. Flagstone Farm It's Rebecca's family farm which also an orchard usually growing apples, peaches, and plums. Flowerpot Apartments The apartments that Amy and her family live. St. Collins Middle School It's a middle school where the girls go to. Items Disney DS The henshin device of the series. Imaginites They are small hidden Mickey-shaped stones that help slowly repair the land of Disney by reforming the Heart of Disney. Episodes # First Day of School and Protect the World! Cure Cropphopper is Born!-Rebecca thought it would be a normal day with her first day of the non home schooling when she gets turned into a magical Heroine! #Sleepover! Cure Pendragon is born!-Rebecca is surprised to be asked to a sleepover by Amy but agrees to go after her parents say yes. But when the party is attacked by Madam Mim and Rebecca turned into a lizard will there be a new Cure up to the job. #Let's be friends! Cure Renegade is born!-Rebecca decides she wants to make more friends other than Amy and decides to try and befriend Skylar. #A high seas Adventure! Cure Sparrow is Born!-A field trip on a boat tour leads the three cures to be paired with Monique. #Spray the world with color! Cure Oswald is born!-Rebecca gets recruited by Kit to help her do a spray painted mural for the towns hospital but when an Imaginite appears and causes havoc in the hospital. #I'm not as bad as people say! Cure Wreck It is Born! Category:Fan Series